


Final Girl

by orphan_account



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game), Scream (Movies)
Genre: (i dont think danny is actually like this i just wanted to explore it), (kate is a badass), (kinda not really), (lmao i love that tag), Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Attempted Sexual Assault, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/M, Final Girl, Not Really Character Death, One Shot, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, Phone Sex, Pining, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rejection, Stalking, Strong Female Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:07:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26707972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A strange phone call, a ringing inside her home. What could possibly happen to Kate Denson?
Relationships: Kate Denson/Danny "Jed Olsen" Johnson | The Ghost Face
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	Final Girl

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Light's Out](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22042090) by [Shorknado](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shorknado/pseuds/Shorknado). 



> I wrote this in the car! I honestly don't think Danny is that much of a free but I think we all wanted to see Danny in a bad light. I am not bringing light to sexual assault!! i just wanted kate to smack a bitch. enjoy!

A phone rang from the kitchen. 

Kate could hardly hear it over the strumming of her guitar, but she noticed after her the dog started barking. She stood up and rubbed behind his ears, cooing at him before picking up the line. 

“Hello? “ She says.

“Hello, Kate. “ The stranger replied. 

She made a face at the phone. “Now there, how do you know my name? I don’t recognize your number. “ 

She could almost hear the man’s smile. “I’ve been watching you, Kate. Your family just left for a trip, didn’t they? And they didn’t take their prized daughter because she wanted to host a concert. A shame you’re all alone, no one to protect you. “

She snorted at the remark, walking over to the shotgun mounted on the wall. After loading it and turning to face the patio windows, she replied in her best damsel-in-distress voice, “Oh yes, sir. They’re all gone and I have no way to defend myself. I’m oh-so scared. What will I do? “ 

A laugh over the phone. 

“I don’t like your joking, Kate. I can see your gun right now. Won’t you put it down for me? “

She flipped off the surrounding forest before sitting her weapon on the table in front of her. After a moment of trying to spot her stalker, she pulled the phone to her ear. “It's on the table.“

“Good girl. Now won’t you lift your shirt for me? I’ve been waiting to see you. “

She immediately hung up, picking her gun back up and sitting the phone down. Now, that was a bit too far. She’s fine for idle conversation with strangers but flashing someone she didn’t know was a little much. “Come ‘n out, why don’t you? No horse-shittin' around!“ She threw her arms up at the trees, spinning in a cone to see as far as she could. Nothing looked out of place to her.

Now, how in the world could there be some one stalking her? She was relatively famous, yes, but only in her little town. In her eyes, having a stalker was quite the accomplishment, but a creep at that? She should call the police, but she wanted to face the pervert on her own. 

Kate picked her phone up and dialed the number again. She strained to hear, as she knew she could hear it, she just couldn’t place it. She turned around slowly and opened the patio door to hear the ringing louder.

“Well then, “ she murmured. She wiped the sweat from her forehead and aimed her gun at the kitchen island. The phone was old, a small flip-phone with the default ringtone still selected. It buzzed on the floor, hiding only slightly from her view. It wasn’t hard to see into the living room where she sat from here, but from the couch it was completely hidden.

She had to admit that it was clever, but she was talking about a stalker here.

She was just waiting for someone to pop out from behind her, but it never happened. However well the man was hidden, she was determined to find him. She searched every corner with the firearm always ready to shoot.

Only when she got to her room did she hear the rustling behind her.

It sounded like cheap leather, but there was something off about it, almost like it were floating. She wanted to keep herself looking clueless to his present, but she just had to see who it was. Put a bullet in their stupid head.

Kate whipped around and pointed the shotgun at the intruders face. 

He was obviously startled, but a chuckle came from behind his mask. Which was a whole different story on it’s own- it looked like it was from a dollar store, modeled to look like a wailing ghost. She didn’t recognize it from anywhere.

“What the hell are you wearing? “ Was all she could manage. 

Another laugh. His voice sounded so nasally and boring; if it weren’t for her wanting to know more about him, she'd have blown his head out already. Oh, the struggles of being nosy. 

“Stop asking me questions, girl. You should know why I'm here. “ He said after a moment. 

“To get my autograph? “ 

“Of course not. “ The man said, his voice lowering, “I want you, Kate. “ 

So it was this kind of creep? She almost groaned. Maybe if she played along, got him all excited, she could get a nice shot into him. She should just kill him now, but curiosity took over. She couldn’t help but lead him on.

“Oh! Well, I mean.. If you say, “ she said daintily, batting her eyelashes. 

In an instant the mask lifted a bit and lips were mashed into hers. 

Kate wanted to cringe, to push him away and yell at him. Still, she kept along, moving her lips slightly in friction as hand was pulled up to grasp her breast. She winced now, and she was sure he could tell, as he pulled away suddenly. 

“What is it, girl? “ He hissed. She could only make out his chin and lips, but he looked like shit. A darker skin tone (maybe tan), cracked lips, and a messy stubble. He looked like he didn’t know how to wash.

She shook her head, her golden curls bouncing. How annoying, to look so beautiful. She almost giggled at her own thoughts, the absurdity of the situation hitting her like a truck. This would make a good story on the news. Maybe she could write a song about this. 

He continued to devour her mouth, almost like an animal, his gloved hands reaching to touch as much of her as he could. He touched her like he knew her body shape- which, yeah, he probably would, but it was still weird. 

Her hands could almost scrape the trigger of her weapon but the man kept them occupied, trying to make her touch him. She was almost at her last straw, but she needed to gain enough trust for him to let her use her hands for whatever she wanted.

Kate felt her bra unclip and slide off. She looked at the man in fake shock. 

“A virgin? “ He said to her, his eyes wandering. “I thought so. Too pure for this world, Kate. Let me ruin you. “ 

She was instantly turned off- if even turned on in the slightest before. A disgusting man inside her house, and she'd even allowed him to get this far. She kicked him with force, retrieving her gun from the floor and aiming it point-blank at him.

Kate could hear him shout some kind of protest but she wasn’t in for a confessional right now. She pulled the trigger, the gun firing into his chest. He was sent straight to the ground, his mouth bubbling with blood. How dramatic.

She slowly pulled herself from the floor, clipped her bra back, and headed downstairs. Taking her phone from the counter, she headed outside and leaned on the railing to her porch. 911 didn’t take long to pick up, but she knew it would take a while for them to arrive. She could wait.

“Hello? “ She said in her most innocent voice. “I need to report a body. “

**Author's Note:**

> if you enjoyed this please go read Shorknado's 'Light's Out'! I read it while writing and this fic is heavily inspired by it. support them if you want!! we writers stick together haha <333


End file.
